Asakuun
Asakuun is a player on CivEx 3.0. She is currently the leader of Irongrad. History Asakuun has played on Devoted 2.0, SovereigntyAscending, TheRealmsMC, Devoted 3.0, and CivEx 3.0. Devoted 2.0 Asakuun joined several months before the end of 2.0, just after the war between Agora and the Pirates which decimated the southern continent. She lived alone, but participated in Trader's Cove and Coastal Commune, before going inactive. Not long after, the map ended. SovereigntyAscending Asakuun joined SovereigntyAscending ("Sov") late in its lifespan; she joined the small nation of Wulfhil, then a province of Coaxtlan, and lived there through a series of raids that left most of the nation inactive, paying for protection. Eventually, she left Wulfhil in favor of a private base several kilometers north, where she settled before going inactive from the server -- not long after that, the server ended. TheRealmsMC Midway through her time in SovereigntyAscending, Asakuun visited TheRealmsMC (or "Realms") and met a few members of the nation of Meridia. She was not active on Realms until the end of her time on Sov; at that point, she joined Eldritch and settled in the New World expanded map. However, at about the point that Devoted 3.0 was announced, Realms ended unexpectedly, just after SovereigntyAscending ended. Members of nations from Realms invited Asakuun to their nation planned for CivEx 3.0, Irongrad, an offer she would take up at a later time. Devoted 3.0 Asakuun joined Devoted 3.0 immediately at launch; she created the first global chat group, gl, which lasted until a general switch to ! a week later. She originally founded a small nation on an island, but the nation failed; after some time offline, Asakuun returned and joined Mt. Athos. At present, she is a citizen of Mt. Athos and Vogelburg, and a friend to Mt. Augusta. During the fight for Mt. Augusta between the Invisible Empire and rebel forces partly composed of World Police members, Asakuun supplied the rebels with basic resources and expressed support of their cause. With Athos, Vogelburg and Augusta relatively calm, Asakuun went inactive in favor of private build servers and CivEx 3.0 pre-launch activities. CivEx 3.0 Asakuun took up the offer to join Irongrad and began playing CivEx 3.0 as a propagandist in late October 2016. She was elected to the first term of Parliament along with John_Aron and Gravekeepersgod, and was appointed Crown Minister of Propaganda in mid-November 2016. She refrained from actively participating in the power struggles that preceded the coup of Irongrad in December, but served in the provisional government afterward, structuring a new government proposal that was ratified January 9, 2017. Asakuun campaigned in the elections for the new Parliament, but received a majority of "No" votes on the ballot. In light of the continued political troubles of the People's Government of Irongrad even after elections were finished, Asakuun made a new Discord server for "Irongrad 3.0" which quickly became the focal point of the Irongrad community, though the nation had suffered population losses in the coup and its aftermath. She was the leader of Irongrad, working with John_Aron to breathe life into the nation once more, and to salvage its reputation with quality posts on the subreddit and community interaction. The present state of affairs suggests this task will require a fair amount of time and effort. Shortly after the Irongrad and Konigsgrad split, she gave leadership of Irongrad to John, who in turn changed the name to Plumingrad, and became a vassal of the nation, The House of Sentinels.